What You Didn't See
by Tazbb12
Summary: Jane Rizzoli and Joe Grant really do have a relationship that no one ever knows about
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempted at a Rizzoli and Isles fic so be gentle lol I am going to try and stay in order of the shows in terms of the crimes and cases they solve and add in my own twists and turns. I will try and use all the characters but it will feature the relationship of Jane Rizzoli and Joe Grant from how they got started to working together to long distance relationships. Hopefully you enjoy and please review if you like it…it helps me write faster.

Chapter 1 - The Start of it All (intro chapter before the series started)

The station was pretty empty and why wouldn't it be at just past 10pm. Jane threw down her pen after glancing at the clock and leaned back in her chair to stretch her tired body. It had been a long day that started just as the sun rose and didn't end until near dusk with Jane and Frost chased a suspect through Boston Commons before Jane was able to cut him off and tackle him to the ground. Unfortunately her ribs took a nice shot leaving her a little sore but they took a killer off the street and really it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy….the scum bag shot his pregnant wife because a child would just be too much trouble. Sometimes, on days like today, Jane wondered how some people could act like this.

Reading over her reports just angered Jane more then she already was. She stood up and started pacing the area in the bull pen wondering how this ass thought that shooting his wife was the best way out of this. If you didn't want a kid just ask for a divorce. Yes asking for a divorce when your wife is pregnant is awful but it is better than murder. Jane remembered back to when Maura was doing the autopsy on the wife and had to remove the baby…a little boy.

"God what is wrong with people," Jane asked an empty office throwing her pen against the way.

"What did that pen ever do to you?"

Jane jumped and turned unaware anyone was in the office.

"Damnit Joey you scared the crap out of me!"

"That's just an added bonus," he said with a content smirk on his face.

"Today is really not the day for your crap, I just don't have it in me right now," Jane said her head dropping really drained.

Joe Grant usually loved pushing the beautiful detective's buttons, but tonight something just looked off.

"Hey, what's wrong," he asked showing concern.

"Really Joey it's just this case and I can't handle crap from you tonight too."

"Relax Jane I am not here to give you a hard time. I was just finishing some things up myself and had to drop some paper work off in Seans office and saw you sitting here…why the late night?"

"I am just finishing up some paper work on this case that we closed out tonight…a really sucky case and every time I try and barrel through this report I just get sick thinking about it."

"Well, the paper work will be there tomorrow….come on lets go get a drink."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…I know what it's like to get that case that just gets to you….come on lets go get out of here and try and forget this day."

Jane was a little suspect but Joe grant actually seemed like he was telling the truth. Even though it might not have been the person she pictured getting a drink with the thought of a cold beer over more paper work seems much more appealing to her so she grabbed her coat and they were off. Not really wanting to see people that knew them Jane suggested a bar not on their usual beaten path.

"Don't want to be seen in public with me huh," Joe joked as they sat at a booth in the back.

"That's a bonus," she said with a half smile, "I really just didn't want to see anyone I knew tonight."

"That bad huh?'

Jane dropped her head and nodded. She could deal with drug dealers, gangs, and the mob taking each other out in the most violent of ways….she could get through any crime involving adults but when a helpless child was kill it just got to her. Joe signaled to the bar tendered for two beers before turning his attention back to Jane.

"Tell me about it."

Jane looked up shocked Joe wanted to know about what was troubling her so much. What shocked her even more was the sincerity in Joe's eyes.

"I know we like to push each other's buttons Jane but we have known each other since we were in grade school…you know you can trust me. Tell me about it."

Before Jane started the beers arrived. Joe slipped the waiter a little cash to keep the beers from going empty and keep an eye on them if they needed them. It seemed like it was going to be one of those nights.

"We got a call yesterday…thought it was going to be a typical domestic dispute gone to far. BPD called it in wife shot husband nowhere to be found."

Jane took a long chug before setting her beer back down. Joe knew something horrible must be coming to get Jane this out of sorts.

"We got there…looking around there wasn't too much blood…I mean I have seen much with a stabbing…but this was basic one shot to the head one shot to the abdomen….the vic was 7 months pregnant."

Any there it was the disturbing detail that had rocked Jane to the core. Joe reached across the table and took her free hand in his offering her some comfort and support to continue whenever she was ready.

"They believe because of the directionality of the blood that she was first shot in the abdomen and then in the head," Jane barely got out before her voice would have been taken over by tears.

Jane tried to hide the tears forming in her eyes but it was no use. Joe lifted her head gently and brushed away the lone tear she let fall.

"He shot her….he shot his child….he left her alive long enough so she knew her baby was dead and then killed her too….i feel sick every time I think about it. I was there when Maura did the autopsy….

"Oh Janie why would you do that to yourself?"

"I had to be there…I don't know why but I just had to be there. It was a little boy…a little boy that would never get a chance in life because his father thought he was an inconvenience and not worth the time."

Joe and Jane talked about the case for another hour while downing two more beers. After Jane got everything off her chest Joe requested no more talking about the case. It was closing and it was now his job to help her through this and get her mind off the monster who stole the life of an innocent baby. They talked about everything imaginable from the Sox year and their chance at the play offs to how the families had been to any recent relationships. It was nearly last call before Joe and Jane decided to call it a night.

"Come on let's get a cab and get home," he said helping her up.

"You're coming to my home?"

"Is that an offer?"

"It's a question!"

"We both had enough to drink and I am not letting you go home alone in a cab…we will drop you off and then I will go home."

They walked outside, Joe with her arm around her to make sure she didn't stumble. Neither were drunk by any stretch but they had a nice buzz going. Joe flagged down a cab and then gave Jane's address to the driver.

"Wait here I will be back in a few minutes," Joe told the cabbie.

The driver nodded as Joe and Jane got out of the cab. Joe walked her up to the entrance of her apartment building.

"Thank you Joe for taking me out tonight…I know you didn't have to do it."

"Just because I like to push your buttons Janie doesn't mean I don't like you. Us cops gotta stick together…I know some cases just get to you and you cant talk to to many people about the details that really get to you and have them understand."

Jane nodded. He really did get it.

"You know earlier Jane when you said you weren't seeing anyone because any man you could love wouldn't want you doing this job?"

"Yeah."

"I could be that man Janie," he said slowly leaning in.

When he didn't meet any resistance he softly kissed her, more than just a friendly goodnight kiss too. And that is how it all started.


	2. See One Do One Teach One

Chapter 2 – See One. Do One. Teach One.

It had been a couple weeks since Jane closed that awful case and since her and Joe had started to date. Joe left that night after the short kiss he initiated leaving Jane with plenty of questions but his feelings for her were no longer one of them. He laid it all out in the open only needing a little liquid courage to finally man up and make a move….after all he did harbor these feelings since they were little kids. Joe didn't hold out much hope when the next day he found out Jane took a day off, the first one since she started working homicide. He figured she was ignoring him and feared he might have blown any chance they could have at any type of relationship even friendship.

It wasn't until the next night when he received a note from Jane wanting to meet that he had a little hope things might work out. They met that night at her place and over a glass of wine and some stir fry they agreed to try this dating thing. Jane had some very specific rule including no smothering, no telling people for at least a month and no comments about her job. Joe happily agreed and so far things had been working out great, however they were about to be tested.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Joey whining really isn't attractive on you," Jane said with a smirk. "And yes I have to go my mom will kill me if I don't make it over there on a semi day off….and I am not going to have my mother on my back again about how I work too much and she never sees me."

"Isn't she also on your back about meeting a guy a settling down?"

Jane gave him an ice glare.

"You know what scratch that last statement….can you call me tonight when you get home?"

"I'm on call I might catch a case but if I don't I will call you after the fun Rizzoli family dinner."

"Sounds good," he said giving her a kiss goodbye.

And with that Jane was on her way to her parent's house in the suburbs of Boston. As annoying as her mom could be she did like that every week they tried to get together and have dinner. With her crazy schedule and Frankie also being a cop it was hard for them to all get together consistently but they still tried even if it was just for a couple hours.

Jane should have known that tonight wouldn't be a quiet night…somehow Sundays never were. While the rest of the Boston was preparing for the new work week, crazy criminals found Sundays to be the ideal killing day making her on call day most certainly a work day.

After a strange encounter with Detective Crowe on the way in, she snapped her gloves in place and she entered the crime scene with her wet behind the ears partner. Frost was a good kid and she knew he would be just fine if he could get over seeing dead bodies, something unavoidable in the homicide unit. A few steps into the house she saw Detective Korsak and got a very bad feeling. Dr. Maura Isles was already examining the body when Jane started looking around.

"…..And a tea cup."

For a moment total fear coursed through her body there was no way it could be….he was in jail and if there was a prison break….especially with this prisoner she would have heard about it.

"Is he out? Is the surgeon out," Jane had to ask.

"Oh my god Korsak," Maura said almost disgusted that they weren't warned.

"He's not out it's his M.O. that's all."

"Why didn't you warn us….warn Jane at least," Maura said on the edge of letting her usually controlled demeanor get out of control.

"I wanted your unbiased opinion. He is not out…I called the prison authorities he is in lock down."

"Look stun gun marks this is Hoyts work."

"Anyone could have watched the news and seen that….we got a copy cat that's all."

"Except we didn't release this detail….Hoyt trained an apprentice."

And that's when Jane knew this was going to be the start of a very long week. Hoyt was back and worse yet there was someone out there gunning for her and they had no idea who it was. As night drifted into day break Jane wondered if she was going to get any sleep at all this week. She didn't have much time to through herself a pity party as they were due to go to the prison to see Hoyt first hand.

Joe knew the life of a cop had crazy hours so when Jane didn't call that night he was not overly concerned….he knew she caught a case. Jane might have been a tough girl on the outside but she always kept her word and called when she said she would unless a case came up. Not wanting to bother her he went to bed knowing she would give him a call when she had a free moment.

That free moment never came though as the next day Jane was all over the place. First she went to the prison to see Hoyt…something that was more emotionally draining then anything….not that physically she had much left either. After that Frost phoned in that they found the wife's body in a secluded area of the park. Then the worst and most terrifying news came that Hoyt escaped custody. The fear and despair Jane felt when Agent Dean told her Hoyt had escaped couldn't be described in words. Her life was in danger and not the type of danger it usually was dealing with criminals….this was a killer, a stone cold killer with his eyes solely focused on her. Being both emotionally and physically drained she honestly wanted to cry but kept it together not wanting to let one how terrified she was.

On top of that Jane was not having a good feeling about this FBI guy that was floating around her case. The FBI didn't just send people out to assist in a homicide unless something big was going on. He knew too much about the case for just having caught it on the radio. She didn't have the time to babysit this fed who probably just wanted to steal her thunder.

Jane knew this wasn't just another case. She normally didn't have killers after her, ones that came close to killing her once already. That prompted Frankie and Frost to station themselves outside her apartment. However, when her mother came over running her mouth about how she worried all the time and it wasn't worth it Jane knew she had to get out of there. After much protest Jane grabbed her coat and bag and left.

"God I'm coming take it pill," Joe mumbled flipping on the hall light.

He glanced at the clock and saw it was well past midnight and whoever was knocking on the door was not going away until he answered.

"Jane," he said slightly surprised to see her.

"Can umm I come in," she asked looking around still in a state of panic?

"Yeah sorry come on in. I am just surprised to see you here it's after midnight….must be some case I haven't heard from you in a couple days."

"I haven't slept in a couple days," she mumbled trying to get her thoughts together.

"Jane whats wrong," he said knowing something was up.

When Jane said she hadn't slept in a couple days he looked her over and could tell that was true. Sure cops worked over nighters and pulled 36 hours on a case before but something was different. Jane wasn't fired up to catch the bad guy, she looked almost broken.

"Did you ever hear about how this happened," Jane asked raising her hands to show him the scares?

Joe instantly went into high alert. If this had anything to do with that case all bets were off and he didn't care how over protective he became.

"Yeah, I think everyone at the station heard about it…I looked into it a little more than others though as it did involve my childhood crush," he said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I caught a case last night…same M.O. from the tea cup to the stun gun…Hoyt trained an apprentice."

"Oh god Jane do you have any leads on who it is?"

"It gets worse."

"How could it get worse," he asked fearing the answer?

"Hoyt escaped custody this afternoon. He is on the loose with this maniac and picking up right where he left off…and hunting me down like a pack of wolves."

Joe immediately went to his front door and locked all the security devices he had before returning to Jane and pulling her into his arms. Jane accepted the embrace feeling safe for the first time all day. She was finally able to let her guard down and as much as she tried to hold back a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I am not going to let anything happen to you," he whispered into her hair.

"Can...can I stay here," she asked trying to find her voice but only able to get a whisper out?

"Yes…god yes I wouldn't want you anywhere else. Come on let's go to bed…you need to try and get some sleep. I promise I am not going to let anything happen to you."

Never having the intention of spending the night at Joey's this soon in the relationship, she knew this was an exception to her rule. This was her life and while she was putting up a tough front deep inside she feared what could be. She thought she had made significant progress getting past Hoyt and now it was thrown right back in her face.

The next morning Jane had to convince Joe it was ok to go into the office. She was still a cop and she needed to work this. She would not let Hoyt ruin her life and make her live in fear. She was going to catch him and put an end to this once and for all. Joe was less than thrilled about her going back after Hoyt. He wished Frost and Korsak could just take this over and he could take Jane away until it was safe. As he watched Jane leave he prayed he didn't get that phone call no one wanted to get.

Joe wasn't sure which he would have preferred not knowing any of this was going on until it was over or knowing and worrying about Jane 24/7. This wasn't the normal kind of worry either; he wasn't worried she might be hurt doing her job. He was terrified she would be captured, torture and then killed by this sicko that wouldn't rest until he finished Jane off.

What was worse was that no one knew about them. He couldn't just ask Dr. Isles or Detective Frost to really look after her or call him if anything happened. He knew this wasn't Jane's fault nor was this a normal occurrence for the homicide detective and now fully understood what Jane had been talking about and she was right….no man that should could love would want her doing this job. Joe really did support Jane being a homicide detective but at moments like this he really wished she wasn't.

Not being able to just sit inside and relax on his day off Joe got himself ready to head down to the station. He couldn't be involved in the investigation and he couldn't ask other people to watch Jane but he sure as hell was going to be down at the station looking into what was going on and keeping an eye on Jane.

"Grant didn't you get the memo it's your day off," his partner asked with a grin?

"Yeah, I know right but I need to get some of this paper work done and since I don't have any other plans I figured I would just get it done now."

It was then that the elevators opened revealing Jane and Dr. Isles. Pausing for a moment upon seeing Joe in the station, Jane told Maura she would catch up she was just going to grab a cup of coffee for the road. Joe watched Maura head out and Jane strolled into the café.

"What are you doing here Joe?"

"I work here," he said with a smile.

"It's your day off…you're here to babysit me aren't you."

"Jane I am not asking you not to work the case don't ask me to sit at home and wait."

"I can't tell you what to do with your day off," she said turning to leave.

Joe gently grabbed her arm.

"Hey just come home safe to me please," he said in a gentle request.

Jane's death glare softened slightly and nodded before heading off. This was what she was scared of, someone worrying about her….someone being in the back of her mind when she should have been 100% focused on Hoyt. Joe sighed grabbed himself a cup of coffee and then headed back to his desk to finish some paper work.

Talk about an unproductive day. Joe sat at his desk for no longer then 30 minutes at a time before he would wondering over to homicide to talk to an old friend or drop something off hoping to hear about anything that was going on with the case. Jane had been in an out of the office twice since that morning but she since had left the office seemingly pissed off about something. In spite of the situation he did not envy the person on the receiving end of Jane's wrath.

Joe was just about to head home for the night when there was suddenly a bustle around the office. He ventured over to homicide to see what was up.

"Crowe what's all the fuss about?"

"It's this damn Hoyt case…we think he hit Rizzoli's house."

With the tightness he was feeling Joe was certain he was having a heart attack.

"Was Ja…was Rizzoli there?"

"No she was downtown at the Fed building they called her and she is on her way there now. I have to run man it's all hands on deck for this one. Go home and enjoy the rest of your day off we got this."

There was no way he was going home and there was zero chance he would be enjoying the rest of his day off. In fact he couldn't remember a day that was more stressful than this one. Approaching the familiar block Joe could see cop cars and lights all around. The only comfort Joe had was the fact that Jane wasn't home at the time. After flashing his badge he walked up to Jane's apartment and was shocked to see it totally trashed. They were clearly trying to send a message by destroying everything they came across hoping Jane would see it adding to her fear.

"Dr. Isles where is Rizzoli?"

"Detective Grant I didn't know you were going to be here?"

"Yeah cases like this everyone is on call. I came to help with anything around here with the other homicide detectives are out in the field," he said lying a little.

"I called Jane she should be on her way here."

"How long ago did you call her?"

Confused by the question but knowing there was a purpose for it Maura pulled out her cell phone to check the exact time.

"45 minutes ago."

"Detective Crowe said she was at the Federal Building."

"Yes she went to speak with the FBI agent working this case."

"The Federal Building is only 20 minutes from here….call her again."

"She might not have rushed out the door."

"You told her Hoyt was in her place she would be here instantly call her again," Joe said getting worried.

Maura knew Grant was right; Jane should have been here by now. She dialed her friend's number hoping to her the Detectives voice but no such luck.

"It went to voice mail."

"He has her," Grant said as if stating a fact.

"We don't know that."

"Keep trying to reach her," he said as he left the building.

Joe walked outside and looked around now sure what he was looking for but knowing something wasn't right. That is when he spotted it, Jane's car but she was nowhere around. Grant immediately alerted everyone to the find and everyone was on high alert now. The FBI was called to inform them that Hoyt had Rizzoli and time was precious.

All the training and all past experience didn't do any good when it was someone you cared about out there in harm's way. Every decision they made could mean life or death for Jane. Joe could barely think straight let alone make any decisions right now and for once in his life was glad he wasn't in command of this one.

"WE HAVE THE CALL LETS ROLL!"

Joe's head snapped up hearing the yell and seeing half the force rush into action.

"What happened," Joe asked grabbing one of the officers.

"Rizzoli called in she has Hoyt."

"She's safe though?"

"I'm not sure about her injuries but she is alive."

Relief flooded his body when it finally sunk in that Jane was ok…she was going to be ok. Knowing it would be a long time before Jane was back home Joe grabbed his stuff and went back to his place. He sent her a text message that when she was finally released to call him no matter the time. He knew between interviews, briefings, hospital visits and wrapping up the case Joe might not hear from her until the next day but he could take comfort that Jane was alive and that was most important.

Joe was just settling down for the night when there was a knock at the door. He was half tempted to ignore the persons attempts summons him but got out of bed anyway. When he opened the door he was glad he didn't just ignore it.

"Oh baby I am so glad you're safe," he said bringing her into a tight hug.

"Ugh to tight," Jane winced as he pushed against her burns.

"Im sorry baby," he said really looking at her this time and noticing the bandages on her chest and throat. "What happened?"

"I just want to go to sleep I have burns and cuts we can talk about it later."

Joe understood it had been an extremely long night. He got her some shorts and a BPD tshirt to sleep in. After she was in bed he went to the bathroom and got a warm wash cloth to help wash her face of some of the dirt. Jane appreciated him taking such good care of her; she knew it was a stressful day for everyone.

"Thank you Joe for being there for me….I know I'm not easy to deal with."

"I will always be here for you…even when you're a pain in the ass," he said with a smirk giving her a kiss goodnight.


	3. Boston Strangler Redux

I hope people are reading and enjoying it….drop of review if you want me to keep writing it

Chapter 3- **Boston Strangler Redux**

"You better bring it today Janie….Drugs have their ace on the mound," Joe said pretending to warm up his throwing shoulder.

"Don't call me Janie….and don't worry unlike you who has trouble getting to first base," she paused making sure he picked up on the double meaning, "I will hit a home run every time," she said with a smirk.

"I didn't hear any complaints getting to first base," he said wrapping his arms around her giving her neck a kiss," or second base," he said giving the other side of her neck a kiss, "or third base," he said he hands sliding down to her ass.

"I would move those hands if you want to make it out of the dugout ever again."

Joe laughed and held his hands up in defense and backed away slowly.

"All right…all right care to make a friendly wager?"

"What are you thinking," she asked interested?

"Well….if I strike you out I get a back massage…and if our team wins I get a foot rub too," he said happy with his bet.

"All right and when I get a hit off you, you give me a back massage and when we win you take me away for a weekend on the cape."

"Well that's just not fair."

"Why not?"

"You're making me want to lose the game," he said with a smile.

Jane couldn't help but laugh.

"So is it a bet?"

"Yeah, it's a bet."

"Easy out here," she heard as she approached the plate.

"Come on Jane wait for the one you like," Frankie yelled from on third base.

"Let's go Jane," Maura shouted her encouragement.

"You ready Janie," Grant teased.

"Don't call me Janie," she spat back.

"Ok Janie."

"He's calling you whatever he wants," Crowe tease from behind the plate

"And you're a traitor."

"And you're a choker."

"Yeah I'm handling your cheap cologne over here."

"Ohhh good cut Jane," Korsak yelled.

"My grandmother could have hit that ball," Crowe again needled her.

"Your grandma has balls."

Janie couldn't help but roll her eyes a little as Maura yelled from the stands. Sometimes that woman just drove her nuts but she still loved her. Thankfully some guy grabbed Maura's attention and Jane stepped back into the batter's box.

The next pitch in Jane made contact but it was a pop fly to the short stop and she was out. Jane rolled her eyes again as Joe winked at her on the way back to the bench.

"That's just one at bat," she whispered on her way by.

Maura was up next, really it should have been Korsak but try telling that to Maura. Jane was actually a little surprised when she got a solid hit, but what really shocked her was the body that fell in left field. Everyone ran out to see what was going on and she knew it was going to be a long day.

After everything was taking care of at the field they all headed back to the office to try and figure out who this girl was and how she ended up in the left field of their game. Korsak was laying on his desk when Jane walked in and asked what was going on. He had passed his sergeants exam but again was passed up. It sucked, she knew Korsak was a great man for the job but just because he didn't kiss a little bass he was passed over for other brown noser's. Then what she knew was going to be a bad day was about to get worse.

"You lost Joey," Jane asked surprised to see him in her unit and in a suit.

"Can I talk to you for a second detective Rizzoli?"

Korsak watched the two with interest wondering what was going on. Jane did not look happy at all as she talked to Joe Grant and he had a smug expression letting everyone else know he had the upper hand.

"I'm your new Lieutenant."

Jane felt like she was punched in the gut. He was promoted to Lieutenant and he didn't even tell her until this moment standing in the squad room with everyone around. Joe knew this was going to be bad but hoped she wouldn't make a total scene here.

"Right because you got juice."

And before he could say anything else she stormed out of the room. Joe knew he was in the dog house now but tried to keep it professional. He should have told her sooner but he was only told this morning that he officially got the job. He was going to tell her later since this was her day off but then a body was literally dumped into her lap and he hadn't been able to talk to her before he reported. He knew there was no way Jane would care or even let him get out the bad excuse of wanting to tell her tonight but they were interrupted so he was going to have to weather the storm that was Hurricane Rizzoli.

Jane was beyond mad. What the hell was going on? Joe was her new Lieutenant. He hadn't even mentioned going for the job let alone actually getting it. Jane was so mad she was pacing in the small confines of the elevator on her way down to the morgue. She even went so far as to punch one of the walls. The stinging in her hand immediately made her realize how horrible a decision that was. Taking a deep breath she tried to relax as she headed into the autopsy.

"You want to know what I am thinking," Maura said with a smile.

"You know it is so weird I do!"

"I'm thinking I know why you're making such a big deal out of that fact that Grants your new boss."

"I don't want to know what you're thinking," she said quickly retracting her previous statement.

"You like each other."

"Nooooo…..you know what the ass used to call me….frog face."

Maura couldn't help but chuckle thinking about a young Jane and Joe Grant as kids fighting.

"It's not funny I am not a frog face."

"No…it's not funny," Maura said seeing how upset Jane was getting.

"God Grant is such an ass," Jane said really frustrated with everything right now.

"You know I have an hour before dinner with my hot new guy….

"Oh it's Gnocchi night I have to go," Jane said running out the door.

With all the crap going on with Joe Jane almost forgot family dinner and she really wanted to learn how to make her grandmother's gnocchi's. Most people probably assumed she ate TV dinners all the time but she was actually a very good cook thanks to her mother.

Jane looked down at her phone as it started to vibrate. Joe Grant's name appeared on the screen and for the third time since leaving the office she sent her phone to voicemail. She didn't really care if he was her new boss and he might have wanted her for something work related. Odds are it was not work related and even if it was he could call Frost who would then call her.

When she walked into her apartment Jo Friday immediately greeted her. She had to admit she loved this little dog, although she would never tell Korsak that. Even on her worst days coming home to Jo Friday always made her smile. It helped that her family was there too. Sure they drove her up the wall sometimes but she loved them.

Her family time was cut short when another strangling was called in. She really didn't like two strangling in one day. After talking with Korsak Jane was convinced the Boston Strangler was back in action. She knew she was going to have to go to Grant and tell him where the case was headed but she really did not want to talk time him yet. They clearly needed to talk outside of work but with this current case she knew they wouldn't have time until later. Until then she was going to have to man up and make this work.

"Jane," Grant said surprised to see her in his office. "You haven't returned any of my calls."

"I think the Boston strangler is back."

"Excuse me?"

"I think the Boston Strangler is back."

"You mean to tell me after 40 years the guy is back."

"Maybe yeah."

"How is that possible detective? He's dead!"

Jane took a breath to try and relax and keep herself from jumping over Joey's desk and doing a little strangling of her own.

"No the guy that confessed is dead…what if…what if he didn't really do it and this whole time the guy who did was behind bars and now he is out."

Jane could see Joey wasn't going for it. She had never felt more frustrated in her whole life with a single person. This man was personally torturing her and professionally being a brass kissing ass.

"Track the time line…the killings stopped after he went to jail and started up two days ago."

"No…it's a different guy."

"It's the same M.O…..come on he is practically yelling I'M BACK!"

"I'm telling you these new murders have nothing to do with the Boston Strangler. I don't even want to hear that name again."

Jane gave him a death stare.

"I liked the guy better that cared more about the people then the politics. Are you the brass kisser now Joey because if this is how it is going to be we are going to have to redefine our relationship."

Joe didn't even know what to say to that. Did she want to break up with him? How had this day just gotten so out of hand? After his door slammed he knew he needed to get out of this office for a minute. Being Lieutenant was bringing new challenges he didn't think it was going to turn his life upside down. Clearly he hadn't thought through everything this really entailed.

Jane was almost glad to have this case on her desk as it gave her something to distract her from the butthead she was currently dating. She was trying to give Joe a chance but it seemed like every time he had a chance to redeem himself he proved to be a total toolbag again. First he didn't think this case had anything to do with the Boston Strangler, then he was shooting down all her ideas to go after this crazy killer and when they thought they had killer he set up a task for to go in for the arrest taking it from her.

She was internally thrilled when Joe ended up arresting the wrong man and Rizzoli got her guy in the end. She didn't however like the fact that it was an ex cop who just couldn't let go of the case so he killed again to frame the guy he thought was the original Boston strangler or the fact that Maura was held at gun point. This night definitely called for a drink.

"Hey did you ever talk to Marfin man," Jane asked sitting across the table from her best friend in their usual bar.

"Yes he called to thank me. He found a specialist…and international expert actually."

"You gonna see if again?"

"No, I don't date patient."

Jane laughed trying to hold down the sip of beer she just took. 

"You don't want to date him because he has some weird ass disease."

"His limbs are a little spidery but that's not the only reason."

"Come on…you gotta stop that you gotta stop diagnosing everyone."

"….can we just talk about your love life."

While Jane was technically still dating Joe she figured it was only a matter of time before they broke up if today was any indication.

"All right…I date two types….the type that hates that I am a cop and the type that wants to use the hand cuffs….kay watch this….three…two…one…..shizam," she said holding up her badge as seeing the guy that was about to hit on her walk away. "And he likes the handcuffs ok see."

Jane turned to see Joe Grant walking in.

"Ohhh yay."

"Good job Rizzoli."

"Yeah well while Kenney was trying to kill Dr. Isles over here I was trying to find you so you could have that arrest too."

"I owe you a massive apology, I'm sorry."

"Yeah I can tell by the nasty look on your face."

"Ohh that's not his fault he has blisters."

"Can I sit down?"

"Yes," Maura quickly jumped in.

"I'm sorry we got off to such a rough start on our first case…..and I wasn't cheating off you."

"I saw you looking at it."

"You saw me looking but I wasn't looking at your paper," he said finally admitting it for the first time.

Maura was shocked and with a big smile on her face winked at Jane.

"You know what I have an early morning….Joe you will make sure Jane gets home right."

"Yeah no problem."

Jane was giving her friend a pleading look but to no avail. Maura slid out of the booth and Joe sat back down after her.

"Just because Maura welcomed you doesn't mean I do," she said taking another big gulp of her beer. "You can take your big boy shoes and your blisters and go home."

"I can't…I promised the Dr. I would make sure you got home ok."

"Oh so now you suddenly care about me."

Joe dropped his head knowing this was coming.

"I said I was sorry Jane about today and the case. There are going to be some growing pains with this new roll and hopefully today was the worst of it."

"Ohh I haven't even gotten to today yet…let's start with why the hell you didn't tell me you were even applying for this job?"

"I put the papers in right around the time we first started dating…you know just to have them in and see where I stand in getting a promotion. There weren't any jobs at the time and while I was qualified since there were no jobs open I just forgot about it. This whole Lieutenant thing just kind of happened. I have done a couple acting jobs since then and this job opened and I was promoted. I only found out about it about an hour before you did. When I arrived back at the station it all happened and you were still out processing the crime scene."

"You couldn't have sent me a text saying hey we need to talk."

"I didn't think a text was the best way to do it."

"Oh and in the middle of the station with everyone around way? Damn Joey I felt like I was punched in the gut when you told me that."

"I am sorry…I didn't want it to come out that way at all. I thought you would be at the crime scene longer and we could talk in private."

"And how would that conversation go? Oohh by the way I am your boss now? And since I'm your boss now I am going to guess your every move and kiss more brass."

"You are right…I didn't handle it well."

"That would be an understatement Joe. I am not sure you handled anything well recently. If you want to focus on your career that is fine I get it really….we can go our separate ways."

Joe got out of the booth and slid in next to Jane. He turned towards her and took her hand under the table knowing other cops liked to come here to but needing to be close to her.

"I do not want to lose you. It took me far too long to get you in my life and I am not about to blow it over a job. I promise we can work through this….I don't plan on staying in this roll long anyway….not when we clash so much."

"You're getting another job?"

"While I think we can work through the issues we had today I know we will butt heads again and I don't want that coming between us. When another job opens up I am going to ask to be moved…besides I know with my ace detective making me look good I shouldn't have a problem," he said with a smile.

Jane smiled and gave him a gentle shove.

"You don't have to move Joey…your right we can work through this. Today with everything going on and not really being able to talk to you I just wasn't easy or open to working with you."

"I can agree with that."

"Hey you weren't a peach either."

"I can agree with that too. I was so worried about my first real case and what the people upstairs were going to think…I just stopped using common sense and trusting my good detectives."

"I believe the word is ACE detective."

"Can we get out of here?"

"Sure….besides you own me a back massage."

Joe laughed as he helped Jane out of the booth.

"You never got a hit off me."

"I hit the ball."

"Someone caught it that doesn't count as a hit."

"Well you didn't strike me out….besides if I win you have to hold up the whole deal…the massage and the trip out of town."

Jane looked back and smiled as she started to leave the bar. Joe quickly recovered and caught up to her.

"So how about that massage," he said with a smile.


	4. Sympathy for the Devil

What you Didn't See – Chapter 4

**Sympathy for the Devil**

Jane rolled her eyes as her mom handed her a flowery dress.

"Seriously Ma?"

"What it looks nice."

"Yeah if you're a farmer's wife."

Jane rolled her eyes again thankful that her phone beeped.

"We aren't leaving here until we find you a LBD….every girl needs one."

Jane grabbed her phone as her mom wondered off in search of another dress.

"Hey beautiful where are you," the text from Joe read?

Jane turned her back to her mom and smiled rereading the message before quickly typing a response.

"In my own personal hell…shopping with ma…I apparently need a LBD."

"LBD? Is that something I would like?"

"Little black dress and you need some major points to see me in it…gotta go ma is back with more dresses."

"Here just do me a favor and try this one on," Angela begged her daughter.

"Ugh fine."

Jane closed the door and slipped the dress on. Before leaving the dressing room she looked in the small mirror and couldn't help but liking what she saw. She had to admit, only to herself, that she looked good in the dress.

"Come out here let me see it."

Jane rolled her eyes and walked out to let her mom see the dress.

"Oh Jane it is perfect."

"Ma when am I ever going to wear this….a murder at the Boston Pops?"

Just then her phone started ringing.

"Maybe that's my pops murder now," Jane joked grabbing her phone.

Angela admired her daughter in that dress. She knew their mother daughter time was coming to an end as she saw her daughter quickly disrobe and change back into her work clothes.

"I gotta go ma here," she said tossing her the black dress.

Jane arrived at the scene and was disturbed at how young their victim was. She was already in a poor mood after shopping this morning with her mom and then seeing this young kid and Grant talking to the press about it.

"God does Grant do any work," Jane mumbled.

"Well he has a lot of pulp," Maura added.

"Juice….he has a lot of juice."

"Yeah and you're going to be drinking yours out of a sippy cup if you don't keep your voice down," Maura advised as Grant made his was over to the crime scene.

Jane rolled her eyes as Grant looked around.

"Don't you want to wait for the media before you start playing cop?"

Joe looked at Jane wishing she would just give him a break every now and then when they were out on a call.

"I don't need the media around to do my job," Joe said bending over to look at something.

"Don't touch my crime scene," Jane said marking her territory.

"As to not contaminate it," Maura added hoping to save her friend some.

"Well then you might want to look under there."

Jane looked at him and wanted to wash the smug look right off his face. Sadly she knew that look and it meant he had the upper hand and she was going to be eating crow shortly. Giving him one last stare down she bent down and looked under the dumpster to see a skate board.

"I'm not done processing the scene yet."

"You might want to get that back to the lab….I would do it but you know I wouldn't want to contaminate the scene," Joe said putting his sunglasses back on and leaving the scene.

Jane wanted to scream as he walked away and extra little bounce in his step.

"That went well," Maura said.

"Just fine something," Jane demanded wanting something to go back to the station with.

The afternoon did not prove to be any easier. Jane didn't have any run ins with Joey the rest of the day but it was never easy having a parent come to identify their child's body. She swore she was never having children for this very reason. She saw firsthand almost on a daily basis the evil that existed in the world and bringing a child into that was not something that appealed to her.

After interviewing the mother and coming up with a game plan with Frost she had to go to autopsy to see if Maura had found anything. The doctor was in full Maura mode which drove her nuts when all she wanted were answer or at least a theory on what happened to this poor kid. Then to top it off she came out of left field calling Lt. Grant sexy….sexy seriously! At first Jane felt a slight panic thinking that she did something to give away that her and Joey were together but after a brief mental review of all her work encounters with Joey she knew that wasn't the case. Then she felt something she wasn't really prepared for…jealousy. What the heck was she jealous for? Yes her and Joey were dating but it wasn't serious…so what if someone else thought he was cute…..sexy.

After the disturbing realization in autopsy Jane was certain this day couldn't get any worse…boy was she ever wrong.

Jane was back in the office going over the files with Frost trying to find any possible lead that might help them break this case.

"Jane," she heard a harsh whisper come from across the room

"Hey ma," Jane said turning confused at what her mom was doing at the station.

"Look who I found downstairs," Maura said walking in with her.

"Well you weren't at your desk and the brand new officer O'Connell wouldn't let me in."

"All right I will talk to him…what are you doing here?"

"I came to drop off the dress I bought you that you are going to wear tomorrow to dinner."

"It's just the Sallerno's ma."

"And what you cant look nice….and here I brought this for you because I know you sometimes forget to eat."

"Thanks ma I gotta get back to work," she said taking the container and dress from her.

"Ok see you tonight love you."

"What's that," Maura asked she herself not having eaten yet either.

"Here have some."

"What is that white substance?"

"Fluff," Jane said almost unable to believe Maura had never eaten fluff before but then remembered they came from two different worlds.

"Like from a down pillow," Maura asked confused why Jane would eat that?

"It's marshmallow."

Jane laughed slightly and walked off to get back to work. She loved Maura to death however she found her naivety comical sometimes. What wasn't funny was the day was fading to night and still there were no leads on how this kid died. Jane and Frost had hit up a skate park to try and get some answers but it was another dead end. Knowing they weren't going to get any further tonight Jane was packing it in for the day.

"Maura you leaving," Jane asked?

"Yeah in a few."

"All right I'll wait for you."

"Thanks."

Jane and Maura left the office building and headed down to the parking garage.

"God this is so frustrating….I just want to know what happened to this poor kid."

"I'm running another set of tox screens but Jane there are a millions things it could be….I could run tests for the next 100 years and never get a cause of death."

"Well that is encouraging."

As Jane approached her car she heard a strange noise.

"Maura what's that?"

"What's what?"

"Wait," Jane said stopping her friend from proceeding.

Jane cautiously approached her car and opened the door only to jump back.

"God I hate snakes."

"Snakes," Maura asked?

"Someone put snakes in my car," she said pulling out her phone to call frost.

A couple minutes later Frost was in the parking garage followed shortly by the crime scene unit and Joe Grant.

"You can't take me off this case."

'I am not taking you off the case but you can't ignore a threat like that."

"Oh it wasn't a threat it was just some garden snakes."

"And what you need a bomb counting down to take things seriously."

"No that isn't what I meant ….it's just ….

Before Jane could get another jab in Frost interrupted.

"Hey Jane whoever did this spray painted the camera."

Jane turned back to Joey with an I told you so look.

"Do exorcism priests tag?"

"Hey heyy no joke this is a very dicey political situation. We can't be seen persecuting the church or a priest."

"What if he did it is all you care about is what it will do to your career. God just when I think you're not that guy…."

"What I care about is you going about this in a smart way so it sticks."

"So you believe me?"

"Yes…Jane this isn't just about you getting him. I don't like it when you ignore direct threats."

"And what am I supposed to do run every time one comes my way."

"I am not saying that."

"This…this right here is why relationships don't work," Jane said more to herself than anyone else.

Grant looked around and pulled Jane off to a more secluded corner.

"Jane don't say that….stop over thinking things here. I am just saying I am concerned about you….I feel like I have a right to be concerned about someone I care about. I didn't say you had to quit…I am not taking you off the case….I am just asking you to be more careful. I don't want to get that phone call."

Jane sighed and took a deep breath knowing he was right.

"God I hate it when you're right."

"Excuse me I am what," Grant said almost not believe what he heard.

"I hope you got that on tape because you might never hear it again," she said with a slight smile.

"I better go write up my report on this and document it and have it notarized and signed by you," he joked.

"Call me tomorrow," she requested knowing she still had a case to work.

"Be careful," he smiled and walked off.

Grant passed Maura on his way out and smiled at her before leaving. Maura looked over at Jane who seemed surprisingly relaxed after having an encounter with snakes and maybe even worse her childhood friend Joe Grant. Not being one to guess the wheels in Maura's brain did start to turn and wonder. Maybe she would have to put on her detective hat for a little and figure out what was going on at BPD.

The next day did nothing to help Jane's case and keep grant off her back about being safe. Jane needed an in and might have stretched the truth a little to get inside the walls of the church without a warrant. Of course it was during their slightly illegal visit that a smoke bomb was tossed through the window. Without a doubt Jane would be hearing about this one, probably with an official write up. While her and grant were dating she knew he had to do a job and he couldn't break the rules just for her….although she wished he could have. To top everything off Jane had a family dinner to go to. She wasn't do upset about that because she did get to wear her little black dress but really she had little energy for this tonight.

"Hey ma' where is everyone," Jane asked looking around?

"Frankie and dad went out to get ice cream," Angela said quickly getting back to her food preparation.

"You're lying…who is in there ma?"

"Just take this and go entertain," she said handing her daughter a bottle of wine and shove her through the swinging door into the dining room.

Janie couldn't even respond before the door slammed in her face. She took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.

"Joey," she said in disbelief.

"Surprise I guess is in order," he said standing up. "Wow you look…you look great."

"Thanks," Jane said still a little confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I think your mom is trying to set us up."

"If she only knew," Jane mumbled.

"Did I mention how gorgeous you look right now," he asked kissing her cheek.

Jane wasn't used to all the attention and praise she was receiving right now.

"Hey well Johnny hot pants you better cool it before ma walks in here and thinks she is a successful matchmaker."

"Jane…you can't deflect me or brush me off….you are beautiful," he said he said taking her hands in his. "And you better get used to me telling you that because I will until you start believing it."

"I will…you know get used to it eventually," Jane said nodding.

"No rush I am a patient guy…willing to wait for something worth it."

"How about we sit and pop open this wine….something tells me I might my fair share of it tonight with ma playing match maker."

"That sounds like a good plan…there is something I wanted you to know….you know so history doesn't repeat itself," he said handing Jane a glass of wine.

"What's up?"

"I put in for another job."

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said you were just breezing through this office."

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was all in with you Jane…and us working together would seriously hinder us from giving it a real go at a relationship…who knows if I will get it but I would be a liaison for Boston PD with homeland security."

"Wow…damn you need some serious juice for that job."

Joey sighed

"Ok Ill make you a deal…Ill stop calling you Janie if you stop saying I get jobs because I have juice."

"Hmmm I guess that is a fair trade."

"Besides just because I like to play nice and pick and choose my battles rather than going after every fight like some people doesn't mean I am getting jobs because of it….I do actually work hard thank you."

Suddenly Jane felt a little bad about giving Joey such a hard time. She knew he worked hard even before she discovered her hidden feelings for her long time friend she knew Joey was a good cop and great detective.

"I know you are Joey and I am sorry if I gave you the impression I thought otherwise."

"Quick what time is it," Joey said almost in a panic.

"Umm 7:05pm why?"

"Mark this date and time on a calendar Jane apologizes we might never hear it again."

Jane punch Joey playfully on the harm

"Shut up….I take it back."

"Nope you can't it is already mark on the calendar."

"Is it also marked on the calendar the day you will be getting out of the dog house."

Joey couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh come on your know you can't stay mad at me," he said standing up to walk behind her. "Not when you love my back massages so much," he said rubbing her shoulders and leaning down to give her neck a gentle kiss.

"Hmm you don't play fair."

"Hey when going up against a force of nature you have to pull out all the stops," he said kissing the other side of her neck.

"Ok Casanova I give…now quit before ma walks in here and starts planning our wedding."

"To be continued," he asked.

"Oh yeah to be continued," she said with as smile.


End file.
